Ruined Plans
by embirsiphonelilathia
Summary: Bill had a plan, he just hadn't planned this, and now he had to show her what happened to those who messed with his plans. Written as a surprise gift for a secret review contest. Please keep in mind this is my first billmione moment.


A/N: Hey everyone… Alright straight to the point. I decided that my 100th reviewer on my story 'Hermione's Boggart' would receive a special prize. A one-shot of a pairing of their choice. Darkness-lightness won. This was a secret contest and more of a moment where I realized I was close to 100 reviews and decided that I would give out a prize. She requested Bill/Hermione and that was the only condition. So please bear with me, as this is the first time I have attempted to write any Billmione moments at all. I hope I'm doing this pairing justice. Also this has A LOT less dialogue then I normally use. Please tell me what you think and Darkness-lightness I really hope you enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I like to be a puppeteer sometimes.

Bill laughed, he was free, he was finally free and he knew just where he was going to go. He had waited 5 years for this opportunity. Since she had ran into him in her fourth year spilling their papers everywhere. He could still recall her face so vividly. The way her cheeks burned and how she ducked her head avoiding his gaze, stammering out apologies. She was quite lovely when she was flushed. He hadn't known who she was but he felt this connection with her, something so unexplainable even for him, who had studied ancient magics since he left Hogwarts. But she had been far to young then for him to do what he wanted to do, but now she was at the perfect age.

He had been delighted when he found out she was Ron's friend. He spent most of his time at Grimmauld making her look flushed. He didn't care how; she could be angry, embarrassed or happy. It didn't matter as long as her cheeks turned that lovely pink color and her eyes sparkled. He knew he paid her a bit more attention than he should, given she was only 15 at the time. There was just something that drew him in and he knew he wasn't the only Weasley who felt it.

The others tended to vie for her attention as well. Ron would ask her for help only she could give. The twins would prank her and anyone else; the lecherous smiles on their faces as she scolded them told Bill that they were less than sorry to make her so angry. Charlie would drag her off to discuss Dragons and magical creatures. It seemed every Weasley wanted her and yet she seemed so oblivious, and during those moment of obliviousness Bill's stomach would lurch with something that could only be called jealousy.

For awhile he, along with everyone else, thought that Ron would get the girl in the end. But after one kiss during the final battle, their relationship never faltered from friends. Ron had started dating but he had never given up on the small muggleborn girl. All of the Weasley boys seemed to have moved on from their infatuation with the girl. But Bill was always there to put that flush into her cheeks. Fleur hadn't liked that, not at all, then again she hadn't liked it when the wolf would come out either. She had said he paid her too much attention, more attention than a married man should. Bill laughed it off and told her it was nothing. He knew it wasn't but Fleur didn't have to know now did she? Four years of marriage and Fleur had finally snapped and divorced him.

His mother was upset and the rest of his siblings felt sorry for him. It didn't bother him though, because in his mind, he was free to do something he had been imagining since the final battle, after seeing Ron give her such a horribly executed kiss. He was going to show her how real men kiss the women they loved, now he just had to decide when the perfect time was. Should he do it at her work? Wait for dinner that night at the Burrow? Or should he grab her the first chance he gets and do it then? As he pondered his options he didn't notice her enter the Burrow. He didn't notice her move towards him in the empty living room.

He did notice her lips cover his own, moving in a sensual dance that he didn't think she would know. Her teeth nipping at his lips as her tongue coaxed them apart. This kiss was all he could have wanted from her, everything his plan had entailed but it was backwards. Her hands were moving across his chest and face, tracing scars and scratching skin. She was making these breathy noises and soft sighs that went straight from his ears down. He was growling against her mouth pulling her closer and closer until she tumbled into his lap and he latched his arms around her waist pulling her against him. His lips tingled as she kissed him, he had never had something feel so instinctually right. A primal part of him seemed to agree as his fingers dug into her hips and he began to nip at her mouth in a way that he was hoping bruised. His urge to mark her skin somehow only increased as the kiss went on. Neither had noticed the two chuckling twins, or the beaming Molly, the shocked Charlie and the affectionate smile Ron had sent their way.

Before Bill's mind could comprehend what his libido already understood, she had moved away, giving a subtle lick to her lips. Bill was in a state of shock and could only stare after her as she moved away from him. His plan was ruined now and he didn't know what to do. He heard her chuckle before moving to the kitchen for dinner. He spent the rest of that night trying to catch her eye. Normally he'd be taunting her until her cheeks flushed but tonight it seemed he couldn't really speak. Words just wouldn't leave his mouth as he watched her cheeks flush and eyes sparkle.

The twins kept giving him knowing looks, laughter in their eyes. He would glare at them before he returned his eyes to her. She was laughing with his brother, talking about Ron's latest ruined date. She would make comments and look at him in ways that had his face flushing so bad it made his mother ask him if he was getting a fever. He could only shake his head and go back to eating, trying to repress the way her eyes and words could make him feel.

Halfway through dinner he felt something brush against his leg. He shrugged it off until the sensation began to move higher and higher. He choked on his food as it reached a place that shouldn't be touched at the dinner table. He pushed the foot away and went back to eating. He didn't feel the sensation for another 10 minutes but then it was right _THERE_ and Bill jumped and moved back from the table.

"I'm full mum, I think I'll go to bed for the night" He shot up from the table and headed for the stares. Mumbling about ruined plans and frisky women.

The twins laugh and his mothers calls followed him up the stairs. Not five minutes later a knock sounded at his door. He smiled "I'm fine Charlie, you can go back and eat now." His door creaked open anyway.

"Actually Charlie is still eating." It was _HER_. She just couldn't leave him to take care of his problem and come back downstairs. '_Now she was here…'_ he thought as smirk came onto his face '_in his room…. alone.' _ He turned to her, eyes like a predator as he moved forward. He reached out and grabbed her arms pulling her flush against him. He bent his head and pressed his lips to her. His hands began to move from her arms, down her thighs and gripped her knees, yanking her legs up, wrapping them snuggly around his waist. He pressed himself against her, delighting in that breathy sigh. He'd show her what people got when they ruined his plans… Yes he'd show Hermione Granger just what happened to sweet little muggleborns who messed with the big bad wolf.

~* Please leave a Review ^_^ Thanks for reading! *~


End file.
